


[铁虫] 无人之境。1

by harumi711



Series: [铁虫] 无人之境。 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Starker, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harumi711/pseuds/harumi711
Summary: 让理智在叫着冷静冷静　还恃住年少气盛让我对着冲动背着宿命　浑忘自己的姓
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: [铁虫] 无人之境。 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624192
Kudos: 7





	[铁虫] 无人之境。1

**Author's Note:**

> 让理智在叫着冷静冷静 还恃住年少气盛  
> 让我对着冲动背着宿命 浑忘自己的姓

1.

「Mr Stark，我喜欢你。」  
从这一句告白终于由Peter Parker的口中漏出来开始，一切便无法回头。  
Tony Stark给他的回应是一个慌乱的，不彻不底的拒绝。  
「我不能背叛Pepper，你知道的。」  
「我知道。」Peter蹲在Tony的面前，抓着Tony受伤的手臂，方才包扎了一半的绷带无力地垂挂着，「所以，接下来发生的事只是因为你无力反抗拥有二十五吨臂力的蜘蛛侠才发生，与你无尤。」  
「Peter……」  
Peter还真的狡猾地使出了蜘蛛力量把Tony的双手箝制住，利落地射出蛛丝把Tony黏在沙发上，还贴心地为Tony包扎好伤口后，双手才慢悠悠地滑到Tony的裤档处，隔着布料轻轻揉捏着。Tony在Peter的手移到他裤档上的一刻便倒抽了一口气，再次轻轻喊了一声「Peter」，Peter弯下身子，用嘴巴咬着Tony的裤链，把它慢慢拉下。  
他伸出潮湿的舌尖，隔着Tony黑色的内裤，小心翼翼地舔着他的性器。隔着布料Peter也能感觉到它逐渐变硬，那股温热让Peter感到口干舌燥。  
「停下来，Peter。」  
Tony的声音沙哑。  
Peter抬起头看向Tony，一边伸手到Tony的裤头，把他的裤子连同内裤扯下，期间没有移开过视线。Tony直直看着Peter，微张着嘴想要阻止他，却似乎发不出声音。随着裤子被拉下，Tony的粗壮应声弹出，刚好拍打在Peter的鼻尖上。Peter顺势伸出舌头舔了它的顶头一下，然后用纤细的左手轻轻环住它的根部，一把把它吞进口腔里。Peter收起了牙齿，让那根粗大在他的嘴里进进出出。在这般寂静之中，性器在口腔里进出的水渍声份外响亮，也份外淫糜。  
Peter发誓他在十多分钟之前完全没有想过要把他的绮梦实现。  
他只是暗恋着Tony，他清楚Tony的身边已经有一位跟他相伴二十载的女性，并且他们准备要结婚。而他，一个刚刚成年的孩子，初出茅庐的少年英雄，在Tony Stark旁边的最佳位置必然是他的爱徒，不远不近，不多不少，这是他们最刚好的距离，最良好的关系。  
也因此，在无数次若有若无的身体接触之中，Peter总是需要用尽一切的意志力把自己的理智唤回，提醒自己不要一时冲动破坏这段关系。他知道，如果他能保持这段纯粹的师徒关系，他将可以永远伴在Tony Stark的身边。那是Peter Parker的宿命，是仅属于他的位置，他应该知足。  
然而让一个年少气盛血气方刚的年轻人整天围在暗恋的人附近却只能看不能踫，简宜是一种最甜蜜的折磨。  
他卖力地吞吐着男人的性器，男人腥咸的味道刺激着Peter的味蕾，然而他只想把这股味道全部吞没进自己的咽喉之中。  
那是一场对复仇者来说并不算惨烈的战役，Tony想要保护一名小女孩而弄伤了手臂，然而小女孩还是在Tony眼前掉进火湖之中。Peter当时在战场上的另一位置奋战中，从耳机听到整个过程。  
他扶着Tony坐上昆式战机回到基地，然后扛着他到Tony的卧室去为他进行包扎。  
Tony无力地坐在沙发上，Peter则蹲在Tony的跟前，细心地为他包扎着手臂。  
此时，Friday为Tony接通了Ms Potts打来的电话。  
她甚至不知道Tony刚刚出了一个镇压恐怖份子的任务，因为她正在欧洲出差途中。她打来的原因似乎是因为Tony没有交代好某件新产品的用材有变，以致她白走了一趟。  
她气急败坏地责骂了Tony一顿，Tony疲倦地道歉，并承诺马上让Friday把数据传送给她。  
挂线后，卧室里又回复安静。  
「你为什么不告诉她，你刚刚参与了一场拯救了一百多名纽约市民的战斗？」Peter停下了包扎的手，「你出发前正打算上传数据给她，我知道。」  
「那只会让她更烦躁。」Tony无力地笑了笑。  
「因为你去当钢铁侠？」  
Tony没有回应。  
「我不懂。为什么她不能支持你？」  
「那只是因为她太爱我而已。」  
Peter蹙起了眉头，「你明明在做正确的事，为什么还要被最亲近的人责怪？我不懂。这太不合理了。」  
「……你还小。」Tony轻声说道，「是我没能给她安全感，那是我的问题。」  
如果是我的话，我肯定可以支持你，我还可以协助你，不论在超级英雄的事上，还是在工作上。  
你看看我，看看我，我在这里，就在这里。  
Peter看着Tony那张疲惫不堪的脸，忽然觉得这个世界对他们非常的不公平。Peter感到满腔不可明言的怒火，他甚至无法控制自己的嘴巴讲出那份他一直打算埋藏在心底的心意。  
他仍然吞吐着男人的阴茎，男人逐渐急促的呼吸声让他感到全身酥麻，成功感蔓满他的身躯，于是他更卖力地吞舔着，直到Tony哑着声线跟他说，「Peter，你放开我。」Peter才感觉像被狠狠摔到地上似的猛地睁开双眼，并发现自己已经跪坐在男人的胯间，嘴里还含着他的性器，脸上满布泪痕。  
Tony还没有射精。  
「解开蛛丝。」  
Peter瞬间感到非常狼狈，他无力地向后跌坐在地上。「……对不起……」他轻声啜泣着，「请不要讨厌我……」  
Tony叹了一口气，「我不会讨厌你。帮我解开，乖。」  
Peter艰难地爬起身，踉跄跑到Tony的书桌找来一把剪刀，把困住Tony的蛛丝解开。  
得到解放的Tony伸出没有受伤的手，拉住了Peter的手臂，把他扯进沙发，然后一翻身把他压在身下，几乎是毫不犹疑地吻上他的嘴唇。Peter闭上双眼迎接这个他期盼已久的吻，两人像野兽一般撕咬着对方的嘴唇，当分离时两人的衣物也已经半褪，Tony溢满情欲的眼神让Peter感到陌生却又兴奋。  
于是他义无反顾地环上了Tony的脖子，又再送上了他的双唇。  
当Tony进入他时，Peter看见银色的月亮透过窗户打进了房间，照亮了Tony半张床铺，光线落在纠缠着的两人的旁边。而交合着的两人那么刚好的，正好沉沦在那一半的黑暗之中。  



End file.
